Keep going
by foxy bones
Summary: Chell decides to leave a message for her mysterious friend to find.


**Title:** Keep going

**Fandom:** Portal

**Parings:** Chell x Rattmann. Kinda. Not really in a romancy way, but it's there.

**Summary:** Chell decides to leave a message for her mysterious friend to find.

**Note:** Erm, I've been dying to write a fanfic for this series for ages, and I've had loads of ideas. I hope you enjoy this and don't find the grammar _too_ bad (because I'm terrible at it). This little one shot is set during portal one, and just after GlaDOS decides to show her true colours. It kind of goes against the Lab Rat comic, _sort of_, so forgive me! ; ;

* * *

><p>Chell was leaning, breathless, against a panel out of the murderous A I's 'view' when she saw the tiny hole in the wall. Instantly she knew that it was one of those strange dens that mysterious artist had created. Peering in through the small gap, she could see the usual frantic, unsettling and even beautiful artwork the artist always seemed to leave behind. When she had found the first, all that time ago, Chell had been unsettled, and perhaps a little frightened. After all, the strange symbols and words which had been scrawled on almost every inch of available space had seemed ominous to her, but now it was comforting. It meant that she wasn't alone, not completely, that someone was here and was leading her to safety.<p>

Shooting a portal into the room so she would be able to enter, she quickly shot another on a wall nearby her, being careful to stay out of sight of the Voice's red eye as she did so. Slipping through the orange ring of light, she emerged in the run down den and her eyes were instantly drawn to the pictures on the wall. Almost every wall was covered in the man's - for it _must_ be a mans - messy scrawl. Except for one. The last wall she came to held no artwork, no posters, no poetry or helpful information about Her and Her cruel ways. There was just one smudged hand print. The wall looked almost lonely, and Chell almost felt bad for it. Shaking her head at the idea, it was a _wall_for God's sake!

Unstrapping the heavy weight of the portal gun from her wrist, she smiled grimly, twisting her appendage around until it made a odd clicking noise and let out a soft sigh as the discomfort in her wrist faded. Setting it down gently, she made sure it was in reach so that if it was needed she would be able to grab it with ease, and turned to the wall once more.

She doubted that the artist had wanted her to notice this wall, after all he had probably spent some time making the others pretty for her to see, but Chell felt herself drawn to the lone black hand print of the man who had made her realize she wasn't alone. Did he even know she was admiring his work? Did he know that he wasn't alone, either?

Chell wanted him to know that he wasn't on his own, at least not any more.

Gray eyes fell on a can of paint, and within minutes she had the lid off and had placed her hand, gingerly, into the thick red liquid. It felt odd and sticky - was it supposed to be like that? - and Chell's nose wrinkled briefly. Turning back to the wall, she placed her hand next to the man's own, pressing against the wall slightly. When she removed her hand, she smiled at the sight of her much daintier hand print next to his own. _There, that's better._

Chell didn't know if the man had made any of his artwork in the hope that someone would one day see it, or if he did it for his own comfort, his own way of coping. She didn't know if the man had intended on her, or anyone, seeing any of his strange, haunting, beautiful art. And she certainly didn't know if he would ever return to see her own little 'artwork', but none of that mattered, because it comforted her to know she had left something for him, too.

Dipping her finger into the paint once more, she left a small message. Her own hand writing wasn't much neater than the man's, but as long as it was legible it didn't matter. Stepping back with a sigh, she wiped the excess paint onto the pants of her gaudy orange jumpsuit and stood back with a smirk, and assessed her work. _All done._

A Voice rumbled out from behind the panels, Her seething anger muffled. Chell knew that the deranged computer would come looking for her, and unwilling to let her little sanctuary be found, she quickly left, jumping through the portals she had left up, but not before glancing at hers and the mysterious artists' shared hand prints.

She smiled, and then was gone.

* * *

><p><em>I can't do this any more. I can't run forever. I can't I can't I can't I can't -<em>

Like the rat he was, Doug scurried behind the scenes, returning to one of his many dens. His newest one had been destroyed, torn apart in GLaDOS' unstoppable rage, and it left his heart heavy. Thankfully he had this den to return to, which offered him little comfort. Doug _hated_ having to return to old dens. It was dangerous. _How much longer will I have to run and hide? I can't do it any more I can't! _His thoughts had took a dangerous turn recently, and everything seemed like a forgone conclusion. What was the _point_? He had suckers luck, and he was giving up. _I should just give up. Just give up just give up just give up_. Despite his morose thoughts, he darted into his old refuge and instantly collapsed to the floor, setting down Cube gently. "That was a close call!" It said, seeming just as out of breath as he, which was surprising since he had carried it the entire way.

Doug was going to reply, but something seemed off and it set him on edge. The air smelt lighter, and the lid to a can of paint had been left open. Doug _always_ made sure to put the lid back, to preserve the paint. Pushing himself so he was sitting up, mismatched eyes scanned the area nervously, his eyes not staying on something for more than a second before scattering to another corner of the room. The ex-scientist briefly thought, _If it's a turret I'll just let it shoot me, God please let it be a turret, no one will miss me. _As quickly as the thought entered his crazy little head, it left, fluttering away back into the recess of his mind. He had a job to do, he would have to persevere. Doug's thoughts all but stopped when he finally saw the new art on the wall he hadn't had time to finish.

His eyes stayed on the picture for a long time. It took a while for the meaning to reach him, that he _wasn't alone, oh God he wasn't alone!_ but then that relief turned into suspicion. Was it really there? Was his mind playing tricks on him, again? Reaching up, he placed his hand against the tiny, undoubtedly feminine, hand print with something akin to awe. It could only be one person, _Chell. _She was finally awake, and she had _noticed_ him! His heart fluttered, his pulse quickening and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his chest. "_Chell,_" He choked out, lips forming a smile. It felt strange, he hadn't done it in so long. "Oh, Chell." When he had put her at the top of the testing list all those years ago, he had been uncertain if She would use her. After all, it did say in her file that she shouldn't be tested. He laughed, placing his head against his hand, which lay upon the red print _she_ had left behind - for _him_.

And then he noticed the words;

keep going

i'll wait for you

outside

Warmth bloomed in his chest, spreading outwards and filling him completely. His earlier sadness and wicked, selfish thoughts forgotten. I can't turned into I will, and he nodded at the writing on the wall, like its writer would be able to see it. "I will, I will, I will."

_I will keep going. I won't ever stop, for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Ending notes:<strong> Aaaaand that's it! Please give me any constructive criticism, as it will help me greatly in the future! Also please let me know if you think I made anyone _too_ out of character, etc because that's important too.


End file.
